Peter
__NOEDITSECTION__ Peter (ポッケ "Pokke") is the son of the village hunter, Wilhelm. Peter struggles with following in his dad's monster-hunting ways despite everyone's efforts to help. Peter proves to be a caring negotiator, not needing to resort to violence against monsters. Peter is best friends with Harvey and Yumi. Intrepid Adventurers (Intro) Requirements: Finish the "Fellow Explorers" event chain. Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Harvey, Wilhelm, Peter, Carl Harvey shows up at your store one day and wants to show you a neat place he's found in the mountains. You agree to go, and you might make a few new acquaintances. Note: At the end of this event Wilhelm and Peter move to the village. Also, if you choose to try to help Harvey, you are given a Miracle Sandwich as a gift. A Star is Born A Star is Born 1 Requirements: Have the Toy Star for sale in your shop. Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Peter The Toy Star you have for sale attracts the attention of Peter. He wants to get it for his friend Harvey, who loves stars. A Star is Born 2 Requirements: {The Day after "A Star is Born 1"} Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Peter, Harvey, Sue Perhaps inspired by his new toy star, Harvey is giving a lecture on stars in the Town Plaza, and Peter comes to your shop to fetch you. Hunting for Courage Hunting for Courage 1 Starting Location: Town Entrance Time: {morning} Participants: Wilhelm, Peter, Harvey Wilhelm is determined to take Peter hunting, but Peter has other ideas. In order to increase Peter's courage with a physical symbol, Harvey wants you to get him a Wooden Board, Shiny Stone, and Glass Ball. Note: The Wooden Board can be received from Jack by talking to him after seeing this event. The Glass Ball is bought randomly from the 2pm salesman. Shiny Stone is found in Scarecrow Hill or on the Beach. Once you have the required items, put each for sale in the shop, and Harvey will buy them one at a time as a normal customer when he comes in at 11:30am. Hunting for Courage 2 Requirements: Harvey buys the last of the three requested items Starting Location: Your shop Time: Around 11:30am Participants: Harvey You've stocked the three items requested by Harvey, so as he buys the last of them, he's ready to get to work. Hunting for Courage 3 Starting Location: Town Plaza Time: {during day} Participants: Harvey, Peter You enter the Town Plaza just in time to see Harvey presenting Peter with a symbol of courage. The Language of Flowers The Language of Flowers 1 Starting Location: Town Entrance Time: During rainy weather Participants: Yumi, Peter The flower box in front of Wilhelm and Peter's house catches Yumi's eye. She stops to talk to you about the blooms, while Peter overhears. The Language of Flowers 2 Requirements: Have Spiderflower for sale in your shop Starting Location: Your shop Time: During shop hours Participants: Peter Peter spots the Spiderflower Seeds in your shop, and buys them to grow and show to Yumi. The Language of Flowers 3 Starting Location: Beach Time: Evening Participants: Peter, Yumi Peter goes to Yumi's house and asks her to come look at the Spiderflower flowers that have bloomed. The Language of Flowers 4 Starting Location: Your shop Time: Daytime Participants: Peter, Yumi. Peter has made a bouquet and wants you to accompany him to Yumi's House to deliver it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters